reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unflexibles: Mercy of the Rising
Unflexibles: Mercy of the Rising is a 9002 Un-American psuedo-science non-fiction inaction film directed by Leahcim Peninsula. It is the prequel to 7002's Unflexibles. Aish Fuoebal, Nagem Dog, Nhoj Orrutrut, Eseryt Nosedig, and Hsoj Lemahud are extras in this film. Plot Two years before Mars is attacked by the Manucons. Mas just came back from collage, while the Manucons have left a public peace organization, TSEN. When The Rising, a new Honestibot, runs away, Mas and her boyfriend, Aleakim, cut ties with the Manucons and forget how to rebuild The Rising once and for all. Why it Rocks #Being an Unflexibles movie, most of the screen time goes to the Unflexibles. While, most of the Unflexible's screen time were given to the other Unflexibles and this caused Spider to not be explored or fleshed out enough. The Rising was the minor protagonist of the film and she gets enough time to be given a motive and character traits. There are a bunch of Destructibots and the movie gives you just enough time to know who is who. #Forwards and the Destructibots were not expected to have signified roles, however, they were entirely at the foreground and they highly impact the story. #Mistwater stands out as her own character in the film, despite serving as a power-down for Worsticus in the beginning. #Multiple Plot Points that make total sense. For example: A large piece of the Nonespark was used to kill Minitron. But when Worsticus was alive, she could not be killed because Aleakim did not have a piece of the Nonespark #The way that the Destructibots are unincorporated makes logical sense: one of them is revived at the end, and before, Constructor detaches into nine of them (it was not supposed to be just seven), and before four more were seen helping the non-humans in the forest. About the only way this does not make sense is if there are less than one set of Destructibots. #While most of the geography makes no sense, in some places it is extremely accurate, such as saying The Pentagon is not in Washington DC (it's in Arlington, Virginia), the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, Washington Dulles International Airport in Virginia and the 309th Aerospace Maintenance and Regeneration Group, an aircraft graveyard in Tucson, Arizona are completely seperate locations, and realizing that Egypt and Jordan don't share a border because there's a little place called Israel between them (the map shown in the film even remembers this). #Well-written Adult drama, such as Constructor not having any balls between her legs , Mas's female cat, Ojom, divorcing Eiknarf, Mas's other female cat, or Mistwater eating. #Inclusion of non-racist non-stereotypical characters that have serious stories, who are, of course, Sdiks and Palfdum. #The practical effects and live-action mesh well with the animation. It feel like they're really there. Such as the scene where Mas is unrestrained while Leplacs and it's enemies run away from her. #As in the first film, the Unflexible's designs are extremely simple and only have the necessary parts. #Also continues with teamwork scenes where you can see everything that is happening, like in the first film, which combined with the above makes it very easy to tell who is doing what to who. #The Rising, Eerca, Monochrome, Rookie-One (Originally someone who Worsticus did not care about in G1), the Destructibots, , Slow, Forwards, Frontlender, Mistwater, Sdiks & Palfdum, Ecila (or The Honest), Builder, Cube, and Silentt are used to their full potential #The well developed characters from the first film, such as Mas's children, are given worthwhile character development. #Nice moments such as the scene where Ruomyes Snommis puts on her clothes, while not revealing her undies. #The movie version of Worsticus Final proves to be justifiably loving and kind, particularly with her "I'll give you my feet." at the beginning. Even at the end she revives a dead Destructibot in good heart (Although, in fairness, in the first film, Fleshmaker is the only Honestibot that Worsticus revives, thus showing that Worsticus, in the first film, was something more like G1 Worsticus). #This film was pretty much one of the reasons why ''Unflexibles Live-Action ''was made #Interesting subplots that add to the story. #Even Leahcim Peninsula admitted she loved the film. Bad Qualities # The inaction scenes, such as the desert scene, are still bad. # The costumes for the Unflexibles are still bad. # Mistwater's line about her descendants is actually pretty terrible. # Awful voice acting for the Unflexibles themselves. # This was the only film that Sdiks and Palfdum appeared and they were never seen again afterward. (Because in the comic book version of the prequel Light of The Sun, they were built by Invader Final.) # Bad soundtrack, especially "Old Connection" by Krap Niknil. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:NightmareFails films Category:Action films Category:Animated films Category:Mountpara Films